El diario profeta, Corazones solitarios
by kelebel
Summary: Varios personajes de los libros de Harry Potter dejan sus anuncios en la sección "Corazones solitarios" del Diario Profeta. ( Traducción del fic de Padfoot, Prongs and Moony)
1. Primera edición del diario

Bueno, para empezar quería aclarar que esta es una traducción con consentimiento de los autores del fic: **"The Daily Prophet, Lonely Hearts"** escrito por **Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. **Para cualquiera que este interesado en leer la historia original escrita en inglés el número del fic es: 1924681 y el número de autor es: 615569.

Sin nada más que decir, les presento el fic:

* * *

**EL DIARIO PROFETA, CORAZONES SOLITARIOS**

Bienvenidos lectores a la nueva sección del diario profeta, cuyo objetivo es propagar el amor a través nuestro mundo, para lograrlo permitimos que nuestros lectores dejen anuncios describiendo sus buenas cualidades ( si tienen alguna) y lo que buscan en una pareja.

Todos los anuncios serán publicados, no importa si lo escriben humanos, fantasmas u otras criaturas, a pesar de que recomendamos que no busquen personas de otras especies. ( Aberforth, nos referimos a ti).

¡ Preséntese hoy!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ASUNTO UNO

**El lema de esta semana: "Enamórate hoy, podría pisarte el autobús noctámbulo mañana"**

¿ Estas solo? ¿ Deprimido? ¿ Incapaz de conseguir una cita?

¡ Entonces no temas, el diario Profeta esta aquí para ayudar!

¡ Solo deja un anuncio en el diario más popular del mundo mágico y espera a ser inundado por las respuestas!

¡ Prófugos, gigantes, y retorcidos ex profesores, bienvenidos!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Sirius Black:**

Estoy buscando a alguien que, primero y principal, sea un amante de los perros y disfrute de muchos paseos... caminatas...

Debe demostrar un desagrado razonable hacia los profesores de pociones con pelo grasoso ( Ah... y tampoco debe ser un profesor de pociones de pelo grasoso).

También debe disfrutar el viajar montado en un hipogrifo, alejarse de su hogar por meses, y también sería útil si el solicitante sabe eliminar los hechizos de pegado permanente.

Finalmente quería pedirle a todos que no me juzguen por la fama que tengo de ser un asesino prófugo. Eso no significa que de corazón no sea un tipo amigable.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lord Voldemort:**

Estoy, como verán, por encima de las demás personas Comunes que dejan anuncios en este periódico, ya que puedo ofrecerles el título de Lady Voldemort.

Sin embargo, estas son las condiciones:

Los solicitantes deben ser de sangre pura.

Deben tener aspiraciones serias para el dominio mundial ( a pesar de que van a tener que estar por debajo de mi).

También les deben gustar las serpientes, y los hombres que se parecen a ellas.

Finalmente, cualquier solicitante recibirá un perdón en mi próxima "Limpieza de la Raza Mágica", ya que si eres tan inteligente y sensato como para responder este anuncio, mereces vivir. _Guiño, guiño._

PD.: También estoy aceptando solicitudes para formar parte de mi "Círculo cercano", ya que últimamente he perdido a muchos de mis mortífagos debido a demencia, muertes y encarcelamiento en Azkaban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ron Weasley:**

Todos los solicitantes deben ser inteligentes, mujeres y en mi año en Hogwarts.

También adoro las mujeres con cabello marrón abundante ( aunque algunos lo llamen espeso).

No me molesta que sean mejores a mi y que me lo hagan notar todo el tiempo. También quería pedir que los solicitantes NO intenten presionarme para que me una a ninguna asociación de derechos de los elfos domésticos.

Cualquier solicitante deseoso de conocerme, deben también terminar con su relación con cualquier miembro del equipo de Quidditch de Bulgaria.

Además, deben tener en cuenta ( y no recordármelo todo el tiempo) que se como se pronuncia el "gar" en Wingardium Leviosa.

Por último los solicitantes nunca deben decir nada despectivo de los Chudley Cannons, cualquiera sea su opinión sobre el tema.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Severus Snape:**

Primero quiero dejar en claro que no estoy interesado ( ni nuca lo estaré) en productos de limpieza, como el shampoo. A las personas que les interesen, no necesitan mandar una respuesta.

Creo que también debo advertir a los solicitantes que tengo una nariz extraordinariamente larga, pero ya saben lo que se dice sobre los hombres y las narices largas...

Los solicitantes NO deben ser amantes de los perros ( preferiblemente que sean alérgicos a los mismos) y como casi todo el mundo mágico, deben despreciar a cualquiera que tenga como apellido "Potter".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Percy Weasley:**

Primero, quisiera que todos los solicitantes aceptaran que las reglas están hechas por algo, y que por lo tanto no deben ser violadas.

También deben estar igual de interesados y escandalizados como yo cuando se discute sobre el horrible crecimiento de calderos con pérdidas que se venden en el mercado mágico.

Deben darse cuenta de que mi trabajo siempre esta primero, al igual que mi jefe, Bartemius Crouch, un íntegro caballero que ha leído muchas mentiras sobre él escritas en este diario.

Quisiera aprovechar para dejar en claro que el no esta muerto, solo se está recuperando de estrés y que su confianza en mí para cuidar de su departamento no fue un despropósito, sino que fue perfectamente legal.

Todos los solicitantes van a tener una oportunidad para encantar al ex prefecto y premio anual de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería... (ejem...) Mujer... u hombre...

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo... espero que les haya gustado por que a mi me encanto!!

Con respecto a las reviews que manden, todavía estoy decidiendo con los autores como vamos a hacer para responderlas; pero supongo que para cuando tenga listo el segundo capítulo ya voy a poder decirles si voy a responderlas yo o los verdaderos autores.

Y recuerden: Lean y dejen reviews, la primer regla de los merodeadores

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los merodeadores**

* * *

**To Padfoot, Prongs and Monny: Thank you very much for letting me translate your fic **


	2. Segunda edición del diario

Importante: esta es una traducción con consentimiento de los autores del fic: **"The Daily Prophet, Lonely Hearts"** escrito por **Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. **Para cualquiera que este interesado en leer la historia original escrita en inglés el número del fic es: 1924681 y el número de autor es: 615569.

Con respecto a los **reviews**, ya hable con los autores. Todos los reviews que me manden los voy a traducir en inglés y se los voy a mandar para que los lean. Los voy a responder yo, pero si tienen alguna pregunta especifica para los autores igual pueden hacerla por que como estoy en contacto con ellos les puedo pedir que se las responda.

* * *

EL DIARIO PROFETA, CORAZONES SOLITARIOS 

ASUNTO DOS

**El lema de esta semana: "Dígalo con una snitch" - artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch**

¿ Estas solo? ¿ Deprimido? ¿ Incapaz de conseguir una cita?

¡ Entonces no temas, el diario Profeta esta aquí para ayudar!

¡ Solo deja un anuncio en el diario más popular del mundo mágico y espera a ser inundado por las respuestas!

¡ Prófugos, gigantes, y retorcidos ex profesores, bienvenidos!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Draco Malfoy:**

Quisiera empezar este anuncio diciendo que no tengo objeciones con las damas cuyas caras han sido descriptas previamente como "aplastadas".

Los solicitantes van a ser entrevistados por mi padre, ya que aparentemente no estoy capacitado para hacerlo por mi mismo, en caso de que eligiera cierta sangre sucia...

De todas formas, los solicitantes deben ser sangre pura y apoyarme en mi búsqueda para convertirme el mejor mortífago, el socializar con las esposas de los demás mortífagos es muy importante.

No se necesita que sepan cocinar/ limpiar /hablar... los elfos domésticos se encargan de eso.

Debe proveerme de un hijo varón para seguir con el trabajo mortífago. No necesita llevarse bien con mi madre, ya que ella ni siquiera habla. En por lo menos cinco años no ha dicho ni una palabra, ya perdí las esperanzas.

Te veré en nuestra boda cuando mi padre haya elegido la novia perfecta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Peter Pettigrew:**

Cualquier solicitante debe amar a los roedores y no sentirse nauseabundo cuando se encuentra con una rata ( o con un hombre parecido a una rata).

También deben aprender a no sentirse ofendidos si los traiciono, posiblemente al punto en que terminen muriendo o encarcelados por mi causa. No es nada personal, se lo hago a todo el mundo.

También debe ser una bruja extremadamente poderosa que pueda protegerme de cierto ex convicto que quiere matarme por razones que desconozco.... no importa lo que él diga, es todo mentira.

Sería importante que no hayas leído nada en el periódico ( excepto por la parte de "corazones solitarios") en los últimos 16 años. También sería bueno que no hayas hablado con nadie en ese tiempo... y si estas viviendo desde hace 16 años en una alcantarilla o cueva mejor.... ¡Llame ya! ( NT (nota de traductor): ¿ No quedo re ¡llame ya! De los anuncios de televisión de sprayet o esas cosas? )

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Ginny Weasley:**

Me di cuenta de que soy más joven que las demás personas que dejan anuncios en esta parte del profeta, pero quería aprovechar este momento para decirle a los lectores que las mujeres mayores no son siempre lo mejor. ¡Muchas de ellas tienen profundos problemas emocionales y solo usan a los hombres por despecho luego de que sus novios han sido asesinados!

Este... bueno...

No me molesta ninguna desfiguración facial como las cicatrices o los anteojos, de echo los considero bastante atractivos...

Quiero asegurarle a los solicitantes que bajo ninguna forma tengo la intención de ser poseída por ningún mago oscuro nuevamente, ya sea por medio de un diario o cualquier otro objeto, y en caso de que vuelva a pasar, confío en que me salvarás... (sonrojo)

Creo que debo comentarle a todos que mis seis hermanos son muy guardabosques y que cualquiera que no haya tenido una larga amistad con uno o más de ellos (preferiblemente Ron) no necesita responder.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Minerva McGonagall:**

Primero quería aclarar que la edad no es muy importante, ni siquiera si se rondan los 500 años...

Me encantan las lindas y largas barbas blancas como la nieve, especialmente si vienen acompañadas de anteojos media luna.

Mmmmmm.....

Una especificación especial es que los solicitantes no deben ser alérgicos a los gatos.

Sería muy bueno que el solicitante trabaje en la escuela Hogwarts (Esto NO significa que seas tú, Flitwick, ya te lo dije cientos de veces, yo quiero un hombre con AUTORIDAD).

No me importa si el solicitante se la ha pasado la mitad de su vida en una violenta y sangrienta guerra con un ex alumno de la escuela que se ha declarado a si mismo como Señor Oscuro. Todo se terminará en un par de libros... quiero decir... años...

Finalmente, me gustaría un hombre con un brillo en los ojos, quien cuando es descrito a veces suena como un viejo diablo!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Gilderoy Lockhart:**

Primero quería aclarar que el hecho de que este escribiendo en este diario no significa que tenga problema buscando mujeres. ¡ Si soy adorado por millones!

( El problema es que están todas casadas...)

Busco a alguien que este preparada para darse cuenta que mi fama y mi cautivante belleza significan que constantemente estaré alejado del hogar peleando a la maldad, escribiendo libros y, lo más importante, autografiando libros.

No se ofendan si olvido sus nombres y les pregunto que están haciendo en mi casa, debido a un hechizo para la memoria que me tocó cuando estaba en plena batalla con el basilisco de la escuela Hogwarts, tiendo a olvidarme ciertas cosas.

Debo dejar de escribir en este momento debido a que acabo de enterarme de la presencia de un ser maligno en Alemania y debo apurarme para combatir con él, junto con mi ayudante Harry Potter... me ayudo un poco cuando estaba peleando con la antigua serpiente así que lo dejo acompañarme a veces...

Ese es un ejemplo de lo amable que soy con las personas que están por debajo mío, es decir, todos. Recuerden, amables lectores, soy la persona más bella que alguna vez escribió y escribirá en este diario.

¡ Responda ya!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aquellos que deseen algún personaje en particular pueden mandar un review mencionándolo, ya que la idea va a llegar a los autores por medio de mi

* * *

Bueno, y acá termina el capítulo 2.

Muchas gracias a **Atalanta de Tebas **por escribir la primer review, me alegra que te haya gustado. Te comento que los tres autores del fic ya leyeron tu review y quieren agradecerte también por leer su fic.

Y para todos, recuerden: Lean y dejen reviews, la primer regla de los merodeadores!!!!!!

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los merodeadores**

* * *

**Padfoot, Prongs and Monny: Thank you very much for letting me translate your fic **


	3. Tercera edición del diario

Importante: esta es una traducción con consentimiento de los autores del fic: **"The Daily Prophet, Lonely Hearts"** escrito por **Padfoot, Prongs and Moony. **Para cualquiera que este interesado en leer la historia original escrita en inglés el número del fic es: 1924681 y el número de autor es: 615569.

Con respecto a los **reviews**, ya hable con los autores. Todos los reviews que me manden los voy a traducir en inglés y se los voy a mandar para que los lean. Los voy a responder yo, pero si tienen alguna pregunta especifica para los autores igual pueden hacerla por que como estoy en contacto con ellos les puedo pedir que se las responda.

* * *

**EL DIARIO PROFETA, CORAZONES SOLITARIOS**

ASUNTO TRES

**El lema de esta semana: "¡Papanatas. Llorones. Baratijas. Pellizcón!" Si el profesor Dumbledore lo dijo...**

¿ Estas solo? ¿ Deprimido? ¿ Incapaz de conseguir una cita?

¡ Entonces no temas, el diario Profeta esta aquí para ayudar!

¡ Solo deja un anuncio en el diario más popular del mundo mágico y espera a ser inundado por las respuestas!

¡ Prófugos, gigantes, y retorcidos ex profesores, bienvenidos!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Remus Lupin:**

Últimamente he estado muy callado y deprimido, encerrándome en mi mismo, por lo que primeramente, me gustaría alguien que me alegre y HABLE conmigo.

Siempre soy ignorado estos días...

Cualquier solicitante debe tener un enorme suministro de cadenas y otros elementos de retención... nada pervertido, les aseguro. Solo tengo un pequeñísimo problema mensual para el cual necesito que me ayuden. ( Pero si tu estas metida en ese tipo de cosas, ¿ Quien soy yo para negarme a una dama?)

También debo advertirles que debido a una reciente legislación firmada por la "querida" profesora Umbridge, es prácticamente imposible para mi el encontrar empleo, y realmente necesito unas nuevas túnicas. Llevo puestas las mismas ropas raídas desde por lo menos dos años y no tengo ningún otra ropa. Por lo tanto, donaciones para mi cuerpo van a ser ACEPTADAS.

Necesito una persona comprensiva, a la cual pueda contarle mis más profundos y oscuros secretos y que no me deje. No tengo "deslices", por que, como saben, los lobos tienen una sola hembra en su vida... ehhh.... mmmm..... quise decir.... ¡Lupins! Los Lupins solo tienen una sola hembra en la vida, y... ehhh... cuando dije "hembra" obviamente quise decir.... ehhh... ¡mujer! (NT: Este chiste tiene más sentido en inglés, pero como no hay palabras exactas para darle sentido al chiste, lo cambie un poco para que resultara entendible; si quieren ver el chiste original y saben inglés, ya saben, vayan al fic de **Padfoot, Moony and Prongs**.)

¡ Los Lupins odiamos los divorcios! Je, je.... je...

Lo que sea... espero sus solicitudes...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Fred y George Weasley:**

Estamos buscando una pareja de gemelas, preferiblemente idénticas, aunque también servirán si son hermanas similares.

Deben tener mucho sentido del humor y no debe importarles si les hacemos bromas, como usualmente ocurrirá.

También sería útil si desean ponerse a nuestra disposición para realizar varios experimentos involucrados con los nuevos productos que queremos vender en nuestro negocio "Los sortilegios Weasley".

Todo por el interés de ahorrarnos unos galleons.

(deberían considerar tener un seguro de vida antes de conocernos).

También podemos ofrecerle a los solicitantes seguridad financiera, debido a nuestro espíritu empresarial, y trabajos para toda la vida en uno de nuestros negocios.

Ninguna prefecta o premio anual va a ser considerada, ¡Tenemos reputaciones que mantener!

Finalmente, incluso si no nos quieres solicitar, asegúrate de chequear nuestros nuevos productos en Diagon Alley.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Profesor Flitwick:**

Soy profesor en la escuela mágica más importante de toda Europa, Hogwarts, lo que obviamente les dice que soy muy inteligente.

Enseño hechizos, y sé que seré capaz de hechizarlas...

No quise decir que necesito magia para hechizar a las mujeres, ¡Por supuesto que no! Podría ser el más estúpido muggle en el mundo y aún así las mujeres se lanzarían sobre mí.

Muchas personas me describen como robusto, tal vez no soy tan alto como otros hombres, pero compenso mi falta de altura en otras áreas...

En una mujer busco belleza, no necesita ser muy inteligente, ya que tengo cerebro para ambos.

Soy un hombre "maduro", pero tengo una gran cantidad de dinero que he ido acumulando a través de todos estos años; lo digo en caso de que esta información le interese a alguna rubia, alta y pechugona.

Busco un matrimonio, como mi buen amigo Dumbledore me dice todo el tiempo, necesito sentar cabeza. Pero creo que él solo quiere que deje de proponerle matrimonio entre clases a Minerva, ¡Me parece que él mismo quiere un poco de ese bombón! Perro astuto...

Solicitá ahora, si tenés menos de 30. Una excepción sería si tu nombre es Minerva McGonagall.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrr!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Dudley Dursley:**

Probablemente pensarás que es extraño que como muggle, este anunciándome en un diario mágico (no le digas a mi padre); la simple razón es que estoy buscando un específico tipo de mujer que no parece que vaya a encontrar en mi propio mundo muggle.

La describiré aquí, si se parece a ti, por favor, avísame, te amaré por siempre, o por lo menos hasta que tenga hambre...

Tiene la piel lisa y marrón, y cuando la beso, puedo saborear un gusto a jengibre en mis propios labios.

Tiene el cuerpo perfecto, ancho y aplastado.

Solo tiene una muda de ropa, una pollera e forma de triangulo, que flota por encima de sus regordetas piernas y una camisa, decorada con botones de diferentes colores. (NA: chocolate recubierto con caramelos).

Sus ojos son profundos y brillantes y su nariz y boca son gorditas, coloreados con un glaseado que cruje satisfactoriamente cuando muerdo su cara.

Cuando peino con mis dedos su pelo, que esta teñido de rojo y negro; veo cordones de regaliz, que descansan posados sobre sus anchos hombros.

Cuando la abrazo, ella me susurra:

"Cómeme Dudley Dursley, cómeme, tu sabes que lo quieres..."

¿ Te preguntarás quien puede ser esta perfecta e ideal mujer?

Una mujer galleta de jengibre. Perfección en confección.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Winky:**

Winky quiere... hic... más... hic... ¡ Cerveza de manteca!

Es todo lo que quiere... hic... en el mundo entero.

Dobby no... hic... le deja a la pobre Winky... hic... tener más... hic... él dice que Winky... hic... va a tener un daño... hic... cerebral permanente...

Soy... hic... un elfo doméstico. ¡ No tengo... hic... cerebro!

¡Winky ama... hic... a la cerveza de manteca!

¡Cerveza de manteca!

¡Cerveza de manteca!

¡Cerveza de...!

Nota del editor: En este punto Winky quedó inconsciente, por lo tanto se le dio cierre a la entrevista.

No estamos seguros si la cerveza de manteca es un ser viviente.... como Winky nos asegura que es... pero nos gustaría pedirle al propietario de "Cerveza de manteca S.A." que nos envíe 600 botellas, ya que la señorita Winky se ha atado a si misma, desnuda, a las rejas de alrededor de nuestra oficina y se niega a irse sin que la cantidad estipulada del brebaje sea dejada en las puertas de Gringotts en botellas sin marcar. Ahora que tuvimos que remplazar las rejas, el Diario Profeta no puede permitirse el comprar las bebidas por si mismos.

Por favor, tengan piedad de una borracha y desnuda elfa doméstica.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aquellos que deseen algún personaje en particular pueden mandar un review mencionándolo, ya que la idea va a llegar a los autores por medio de mi

* * *

Bueno... Listo el 3!!!!!

Las respuestas a los reviews: (a todos: los autores las leyeron todas y les agradecen mucho)

**Hermione-weasley86**Muchas gracias por el review!! Que bueno que te haya gustado!!!

**Yo: **Jajaja, así que tenés experiencia en conquistar al mundo por haber visto a Pinky y cerebro? ) y también sos sangre pura, "la mejor"? ) Yo también hubiera ido a vomitar por la rata asesina del mejor mago del mundo... Bueno, te comento que me encantaron los reviews y muchas gracias también por decir que es una de las mejores traducciones echas!! Gracias!!!

**UnplottablePlace**Muchas gracias por el review!!!

Atalanta de Tebas: Así que te gusto la de Minerva? Ya quiero ver que pensás de la de Dumbledore!! Pero me temo que voy a tener que esperar a traducir unos cuantos capítulos antes de llegar a la de Dumbledore... Mucha gracias por la review!!! 

**Piccolina07**: Hola! Este capítulo te vino como anillo al dedo, por que justo en el tres aparecían los gemelos!! Me alegra que te haya gustado el anuncio de Ginny!! Muchas gracias por el review!!

**Lanier**Holassss!! Gracias por leer este fic también! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado!! ¿ Cómo esta el de Lupin? Jejejjee, a mi también me encantó!! Gracias por el review!!

Ah! Y otra cosa, hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo pero siempre me olvido, quería agradecerle a las personas que me tienen en su lista de autores favoritos:

**Kaleth Sands: **Muchas gracias!!! Gracias por tenerme en cuenta para hacer tu página de fanfictions!!

**Nuriko sakuma: **Muchas gracias!! Aunque ya nos conocemos por los reviews que me dejas!! Gracias!!!

**xBlackMoon-y: **Hi Moony! I belive I know why I'm in your favorite autor list!!! Thanks anyway!!

**Gabriela de Black: **Buenas!! Muchas gracias por tenerme en tu lista!!

Y que me tienen en la lista de "autor alert":

**Nuriko sakuma: **Hola Nuriko! Muchas gracias nuevamente por tenerme en tu lista!!

**Renato: **Buenas!! Fuiste el primero en ponerme en cualquiera de las listas, así que quiero agradecerte!! No te "conozco" por que nunca me dejaste reviews, pero aún así quiero darte las gracias por leer mis fics!

**JessyPotter:**Hola Jessy!! Gracias por ponerme en tu lista!!

Y para todos, recuerden: Lean y dejen reviews, la primer regla de los merodeadores

**Petit Ange Kelebel**

**Miembro de la Orden Siriusana**

**Miembro de la Orden de los merodeadores**

* * *

**Padfoot, Prongs and Monny: Thank you very much for letting me translate your fic **


End file.
